


Mirror Mirror on the Wall Fanart

by Deverick_Racoma



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deverick_Racoma/pseuds/Deverick_Racoma
Summary: Just a little fanart for Mirror Mirror on the Wall. Found at https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776727.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulfulsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror Mirror on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776727) by [soulfulsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin). 




	2. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby admires Webby


End file.
